


Abbie Meets Her New Cellmate

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Jealousy, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: No summary





	1. Chapter 1

**Abbie Meets Her New Cellmate**   
**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

_Abbie Carmichael comes to Scarlet Town Penitentiary to serve time for killing her Husband who abused her, follow Abby's journey through the living nightmare that is prison_

 

Chapter 1: The Fresh Meat

 

Alexandra Cabot was a hardened criminal, she'd been arrested at least twenty times in the past four years. She was currently doing a nine year sentence. Today she was getting a new roommate. She couldn't wait, she'd been aching for a new cell mate so she could finally satisfy someone besides herself.

 

Abbie Carmichael was only twenty-seven, she'd been arrested for murdering her abusive Husband. Her former best friend, Maria Butler had told on her so she was now serving nine years for it. She arrived at the Prison on time, with nothing but the clothes on her back.

 

Officer Olivia Benson did the normal check in procedures for Abbie before showing her to her cell. Number seven was the first cell on the upper level, there was an older woman on the upper bed. She hard long blonde hair, in a ponytail and wore an angry look.

 

Abbie was a little nervous, though she was a tall girl with long dark hair, Abbie wasn't a brash type of woman, she was used to girls being jealous. However, she'd never had to share a room with someone who didn't like her. She worried about what to do.

 

Alex sized up her new cell mate. She was pretty and very feminine, the way she liked them to be. An ample chest which was perky without a bra, a tight ass and a beautiful set of lips. Her own frame looked giant next to the new girl, even though she too was attractive.

 

Alex knew at a young age she wasn't going to go far, unless you count the time she went to the jail on the other side of the state. So she used her looks to get what she wanted. She had tiny breasts with poke you in the eye nipples and a tight ass.

 

 

Her boyish looks were used to being turned away by men, but she was hardly a little feminine thing. She was rough and solid which attracted the sexiest women. Especially while in jail, they couldn't resist being her lady. She could protect them from the others during the day and make them scream her name at night.

 

When Olivia walked away, she decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Alex, what's you're name doll?"  
"Um, Hi. My name's Abbie Carmichael. I'm sorry you have to have a cell mate."

 

"Oh sweetie, it's ok with me. I've wanted a cell mate for a while now."

 

As Abbie began to arrange her things, she couldn't help but notice that Alex was watching her. "Do you need something?"

 

"No doll, I just noticed what a fine ass you have."

 

She was shocked, "What? I'm not that kind of girl. I'll be here to do my time and then go home. Sorry Alex."

 

Laughing, she replied, "You'll change your mind by tomorrow, I'm sure of it. You can call me Lexi, it's my nickname in here."

 

Abbie just turned her back to Alex. When she finished putting away her things, she marched out to the complaint box and wrote out a complaint asking for a new cell mate.

 

After dinner, some of the other girls were getting on her. They called her names like fancy and too hot. That is until Lexi came over and took the seat next to hers. They started chatting about their lives and she realized Lexi was a rough girl.

 

Later, back in their cell for pill call, Lexi was again eying her up. Since they had started getting to know each other, Abbie knew Alex was a joker. When Officer Rollins, who was passing out medications arrived at their cell, she flashed the blonde CO her tits.

 

Alex's laughter was contagious and soon they were laying on their beds laughing so hard they were turning red. "Good one doll! I'd like you to flash me next time!"

 

Abbie laughed it off, she wasn't here to be someone's girlfriend. When they were released from pill call, they settled at the tables to watch some television before bed.

 

A short, chubby brunette sat next to Abbie, taking the last seat at her table and leaving Alex to sit somewhere else. Throughout the evening, Alex shot dirty looks at the brunette.

 

Abbie soon learned her name was Charlotte and she was here for assaulting her ex-boyfriend. She told Abbie about Alex's past cell mates. She also began to bad mouth Lexi, saying she was possessive and an abuser.

 

When they were locked in their cell for the night, Abbie confronted Alex on these accusations. She didn't want to be in a cell with someone like that.

 

Alex told her that Charlotte was jealous because she had tried to get to Lexi but wasn't the right type. Her mouth formed a smile before she said, "I like cute brunettes, not chubby ones."

 

Later that night when the lights were out, Abbie lay in bed crying. She was missing her home life and wasn't ready for nine years of this.

 

Alex slipped onto the poor mattress next to her. She wrapped her arms around Abbie and rocked her. They fell asleep like that, Abbie's head resting against Alex's chin.

 

They were awakened at two in the morning for a count. As each woman was counted, the light for that cell was flicked back off. When the guards left the cell block, Alex climbed into her own bed.  
Abbie's voice whispered, "Please don't leave me to sleep alone."

 

Alex slipped out of her own bed and back to the bed with Abbie. Before Alex could get settled, Abbie's lips met hers. A long passionate kiss, she pulled back long enough to breathe in before locking lips again.

 

Alex was stunned, but not one to resist a hot blonde, she slipped her tongue between Abbie's lips.

 

Their kisses were hot and heavy, soon their hands roamed over each other's body. Alex's hands couldn't hold the size of

 

Abbie's breasts, so she cupped them together before tasting each nipple.

 

Abbie's sighs were enough proof that Alex was good at what she did. She liked making a woman feel good. When Abbie's nipples were solid rocks, she let her hands fall lower.

 

Alex slid the regulation pants and underwear off. She was greeted with a freshly shaved pussy, sopping wet because of her. As their lips locked again, she found Abbie's sweet spot with her fingers.

 

As Alex's fingers danced across Abbie's clit, she couldn't help but gasp. She hadn't had sex this good in a long time. She opened her legs wider, giving Alex room to slip her fingers inside.

 

As Alex's fingers went in and out of her expertly, Abbie relaxed and enjoyed herself. When she came, Alex's lips were on her neck and her fingers on her clit.

 

She moaned and her body shook. Alex pressed her lips against Abbie's ear, whispering, "Doll that was good, I'm here to please you as long as you want."

 

Before Abbie could reply, Alex moved down between her legs. Her lips were just inches from Abbie's dripping cunt. She flicked her tongue across her clit. Abbie trembled.

 

She was still about to orgasm from Alex's fingers. Her mouth would send her over. The blonde teased the edges of her clit, then licked down the full length of her slit.

 

After teasing Abbie until she came again, Alex was ready for the grand finale. She parted Abbie's pussy lips and poked two fingers inside. Then she nibbled on her clit and began fucking her with her fingers.

 

Abbie's body was rocking, easing into orgasm. Slowly Alex got rougher, biting her clit and fucking her faster. Within moments, her mouth was soaked with pussy juice and Abbie was saying her name.

 

After an orgasm like that, Alex cradled Abbie in her arms. They awoke moments before Amanda and Olivia were at the cell door. As soon as count was over and Abbie was free of her cell, she went to the complaint box and removed her note from yesterday.

 

Nine years with Alex might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex soon takes Abbie under her wing and shows her the ropes, and in return Abbie would service the blonde physically as a means of payment at night when the pair were alone in their cell.

Abbie was having Yard time with Alex and the other 3,639 inmates, she and Alex were walking around the track, talking.

"So, there you have it, Abbie, the more commissary items you have, the more currency you have."

"What do I do if someone wants... something beside these items?" Abbie asks worriedly.

Alex grabs Abbie's right hand and squeezes it firmly.

"You can't fight these women who are in here, Abbie. I know that you're tall and well built, but don't get into any kind of sort of fight with anyone if you can help it, ok?"

"Okay, Alex, I'll try my best." Abbie said.

From her spot on the Hand ball court, Charlotte watched Alex Abbie closely, Charlotte has hidden a homemade weapon called a shank hidden in her waistband.

Charlotte Darwin has become obsessed with Alex Cabot ever she met the blonde at a Starbucks three years ago before coming to Scarlet Town, when she realized that Alex was here Charlotte did everything that she could to get put in the same cell as her crush, but Alex rejected all of Charlotte's advances.

Charlotte continued watching Alex and Abbie as they came over by the Hand ball court, the brunette could see that the object of her deepest and most sinful desires had a huge smile on her face as she talked to the new girl of the cell block, Charlotte then saw the one thing that sent her over the edge, filling her with jealousy and rage.

As she was walking side by side with Abbie, Alex took the statuesque brunette's left hand in her right.

Unable to bear it anymore, Charlotte walked over to Abbie and Alex, making sure to conceal her makeshift weapon.

"Hey, Newbie." Charlotte snarled, Abbie.

Abbie turned around to face whoever had spoken, and was immediately stabbed in the midsection by Charlotte, Abbie's eyes go wide with shock and horror as she falls to the ground. Blood beginning to pool around her.

A scream tore through the relative calm of the Yard, female inmates began running in all directions. Charlotte stood over a bloody and dazed Abbie, glaring down at her, her brown eyes ablaze with hate.

"This is your only warning Newbie, Alexandra is mine." she hissed,

Alex knelt down beside Abbie as Melinda, Amanda, Olivia, and about two dozen SRT Officers came seemingly out of nowhere and once again secured the Rec Yard.


End file.
